Hell's Angel
by unwritten-love
Summary: This is the sequal to my story : The Outsiders 2:Welcome to the Wrong Side of the Tracks. Cassie is Steve's 16 year old sister, best friends with Ponyboy and the target of her father's abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell's Angel**

My name's Cassie Randle. Just Cassie, not Cassandra, just Cassie. It's not pronounced K.C

its pronounced Cass-ey! I can't tell ya how many people make that stupid mistake. I'm

Steve's younger sister and I am the same age as Ponyboy and in a lot of his classes, I'm not

smart enough to have moved up a full grade but I'm in advanced English, Advance French,

and advanced Math. All my other class are just the basic classes. I just had my birthday last

week and I'm now 15 like Ponyboy. I can't wait to turn 16 so that I can drive and just leave

this hell hole behind me. I guess I should start off with telling you about my family….or lack

of.

What can I say about Steve…he can be a real sweet heart but most times he's really cold

towards me, he hates our father, almost as much as I do, and because of that he's never home

to deal with our father, or with what father does to me. A part of me hates Steve for forcing

me to put up with Dad alone, but another part of me doesn't blame him for almost never

being home. If I was 16 and could drive I would leave and never come back, also Steve

doesn't know about most things that happen inside our house. Then there's my mother, she

left a few months ago. She couldn't take what happened in our house and she failed to

protect me. I miss her but I can't get her to come back. Then theirs the ass hole of the family :

Father. No one knows what happens when I'm home alone with him, nor will they find out.

They've always had their suspicions about Father when he's drunk and where the bruises and

cuts come from on me, but I've never uttered a word. It's not that I'm scared that father will

hurt me more if I tell someone, but I don't want him to hurt them either. Sometimes it's

easier just to be the only scape-goat of father's anger, then I know that no one else can feel it

but me. I believe in the saying "everything happens for a reason" so I'm waiting for the

reason to become apparent to me. However I did learn at a young age that anyone can be a

father, but only a few can be a dad.

Then there was the gang, I don't hang out with as much as I usually did lately just because

I'm hanging with a different crowd. Mainly the Shepherds and their parties. Darry would kill

me if he knew what I did there but I needed a place to be as wild as I wanted just to blow off

some steam. Dallas and I got along really well before he died, he and I used to party together

at the Shepherds and he promised not to tell anyone. One time, about a month before Dallas

and Johnny died we were at one of the parties and I got totally drunk and started doing

karaoke, I did well to say the least and left with about 14 guys phone numbers. Dallas said I

had a really nice voice and that I looked hot up there, that's why all the guys gave me their

numbers, he and I laughed at that one for a while. I miss him so much. I never had a crush on

him or anything like that, its just he was one of those friends who you could flirt with but

both of you know you don't want to date, you just have fun together.

Then there was Johnny. Man that kid was shy. My father's more abusive than his but when

his father hurt him he became really quiet, when my father hurts me I just go out and party

and go wild. I try to shake it off by having fun, he tried to shake it off by being quieter than

usual. We were total opposites but we got along really well. It used to be him, Pony and I

hanging out at school together. Now that's all changed.

Ponyboy…I don't know how to start with him, he's the best friend I've ever had but I like to

have more fun while he likes to read. We are so different that it completely confuses us how

we can be such good friends. I used to tell him everything, besides what happens with my

dad, but lately I've drifted away and wont talk to him. It's quite hard to see any one in the

gang now, especially Ponyboy because my fathers anger has been worse than normal lately

and you would be able to see it loud and clear on my face, legs and arms. I avoid them in the

hallway and if someone did see me and asked I'd just say I got into a fight. As much as I want

to hang out with them I know that I can't….they wouldn't understand.

Soda……the kindest, funniest and most handsome guy I have ever known. Once when this

guy from school asked me out and I said no, he wouldn't leave me alone and kept harassing

me. I told Soda and Soda beat the shit out of him! It was so funny. We used to all laugh

about that all the time. I haven't seen Soda in about a month now which is strange

considering I used to see them all every day. He would listen to my problems, again

everything except with the stuff with the father. I don't want to tell anyone about that.

Darry. He's the closest I've ever had as a real guardian and he knows it. He tries to take up

the parental role in my life but he doesn't know about what really happens to me Friday

nights when I say I'm going to the movies, that's usually when the Shepherds have parties.

He would flip if he found out about them. He would bash my fathers head in also if he knew

what actually happens.

Two –Bit, what can I say about the guy besides life is just one big joke to him. We're friends

but I don't talk to him as much as I used to. Once I saw him at a party and I ran out of there

faster than light, I knew he would have told Darry if he saw me. I don't need him to be mad at

me too, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

School's almost out for summer and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Fathers only

working part time now, so if I'm not at school I will be a perfect target for him. I shivered at

the thought. I finished all of my exams so I just have next week to get through of classes, I'm

thinking of not going and just hanging out at the park or something. Why go to class if your

exams are over and you won't be learning anything and all you will be doing is pointless

crap?

It was Friday night and Tim S. was having another party tonight and I was getting ready. I

wore a mini skirt, even though I knew I'd be doing karaoke tonight again and a red tank top. I

put my hair up in a clip so it fell freely and put on a little make up. I looked at my reflection

in the mirror and was defiantly satisfied with what I saw. I defiantly wasn't so innocent

looking…I was ready to party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassie's POV…PS some songs that are a part of this story defiantly weren't around during the 60's but just play along: D**

About 10 shots later and many dances with guys I've never met but they defiantly wouldn't be able to forget about them, I was pestered into doing entertainment for the party. I was picked up by one of the bigger guys and placed on the center table of the party and was handed a microphone. They begged me to sing as I flicked through the tape decks to see what I wanted to sing to. I finally found the song that would let me be wild.

Ponyboy's POV  
"Hey Darry" I asked my oldest brother, "ya Pony?" He replied from the kitchen. "Can I go to Tim Shepherd's party tonight with Two-Bit and Steve?" I asked while crossing my fingers. "Uh. Ya Sure, but Steve you better make sure he doesn't drink! And you better be home before midnight" Darry replied. I was surprised that Darry let me go to the Party. He hardly ever lets me but I guess he realizes that I should get out and have some more fun especially since I haven't left the house too much since Johnny and Dally died. Soda wanted to come tonight but he still had a massive hangover from the night before and was lying on the sofa.

Steve, Two Bit and I walked to the Shepherds party and heard the music blasting about 5 blocks away. We walked into the house to see it crowded with drunk people and a sluttly looking girl dancing and singing the song "Right Now" By the Atomic Kittens. We moved to the front of the crowd to see none other than "CASSIE!" Yelled Steve as he saw his younger sister singing with her incredibly mini skirt on. She continued to sing as she teased the guys trying to look up her skirt. She continued to sing the song about sex as Steve was getting really pissed off. "So come on baby do it to me good now, Do it to me slowly, Be the one and only And do it to me right now!" She sang into the microphone, she was really good but she did not look innocent at all. She still hadn't noticed us there. Two Bit just stared at her, unsure of how to act. I tried not to gape at her as I noticed just how hot she looked…slutty…but hot. "Cassie! Get down from there RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Steve as Cassie noticed that we were there. She stopped singing and stared petrified at Steve. She jumped off the table and tried to run through the crowd but Steve grabbed a hold of her by her wrist. "LET GO OF ME STEVE!" She screamed as he pulled her outside of the house. "Come on Two Bit, Pony, were going back to the Curtis's." Cassie was forced to walk beside Steve as he continued to grab onto her wrist as he dragged her away. She was stumbling slightly but she wasn't drunk, she was on her way to being drunk but at least she was still conscious of what was going on. I looked at Cassie seeing how much she's grown up since the last time she really hung out with us. She looked like a woman now, not just a little girl. We made it back to my house in such silence it was creepy. I opened up the front door to see Soda and Darry looking at me, "what are you doing home so early?" Asked Darry. Just then Two Bit came in with Steve right behind him, still dragging Cassie. "Cassie?" Asked Darry shocked.

Cassie's POV  
Told ya that Darry wouldn't approve of me partying….man I did have fun tonight thought. . .At least until Steve showed up. I looked up at Darry who showed full disappointment in his eyes. I turned my gaze to see Soda who was staring at me with his jaw open. I guess I looked good..or slutty…either way worked for me. "This little 'angel' was out at Shepherds party, singing provocatively and 'teasing' all the guys" growled Steve as he pushed me forward slightly. "So?" I asked. "So? Do you realize what type of reputation your gonna get if you continue to act like that?" Steve yelled at me. I laughed when he said the words 'CONTINUE to act like that' I'm already way past that stage. Steve looked at me puzzled. "Are you drunk too? That's not funny!" "No I'm not drunk, that would have taken about 5 more shots, and it is funny cause you don't know a damn thing about me or how I act so why should I care about what you say?" I yelled back at him. "Cassie you don't want get a reputation for being a slut!" Shouted Steve. "Well how else am I supposed to blow off steam? You want me to get into fighting? I could do that instead you know Steve!" I yelled right back in his face. "What do you have to blow off some steam about?" Asked Darry as he took a step forward to face me. I turned away from Darry's gaze, I didn't want to tell him the truth. "Cassie, what do you have to blow off steam about?" Asked Darry again as he grabbed my chin gently and forced me to look at him. "Ask wonder-boy over there" I stated as I pointed my finger at Steve. I backed away from Darry and walked past Steve, "oh wait, no you can't because HE'S NEVER HOME!" I screamed as I opened the door and slammed it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3 4

**Steve's Point of View (sry it took so long but I've been out of town for a week and im leaving on Sunday for another week. So this is chapter's 3 AND 4 combined)**

We all just looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. What would she need to blow off steam about? "Ponyboy, do you know what she's talking about?" I asked him. Pony looked at the ground for a second before answering, "no not exactly, but I have always suspected something but I don't know if it's true or not." "What do you mean?" Asked Darry. "Well from the way she looks and acts when she's at school, it's like how I acted when Mrs. Cole hurt me, Cassie usually has lots of bruises and cuts and no girl could get into that many fights to have those marks daily. I think someone's hurting her on purpose." Replied Ponyboy. "Ya, I've suspected that too" Soda remarked. "Well who do you think it is?" I asked, "maybe an ex boyfriend or her boyfriend even, or bullies and very likely the socs" replied Darry. Two Bit wasn't saying anything, he was looking at the ground and I knew it hurt him a lot to see Cassie like that and acting the way she is. He loves her like a sister and he doesn't want her being like this, he knows this isn't her true self. "Hey Steve?" Asked Ponyboy "Ya?" I asked. "You may want to go find her, when that kind of stuff happened to me I'd be off right now trying to find something to ease the pain, she's probably doing the same." Said Ponyboy softly. "Thanks Pony" I said as I shut the door. Since Johnny's and Dallas's deaths Pony and I have gotten a long a lot better, he's been there for Cassie when she's needed him and for that I respect him.

Darry's POV

I still couldn't believe what Cassie was acting like. She used to be so innocent and sweet, and now she's acting like…well I shouldn't talk about her that way. When Ponyboy told Steve of his suspicions and that he should go out and find Cassie I was really proud of Pony. He never speaks about that time in his life, ever. And to open up to Steve of all people, he must care for Cassie so much to do that. I looked at Pony and I saw he was trying to block out memories. "Come here baby" I said and I hugged him. "I hope Steve finds Cassie soon" I said to no one specifically, "me too" replied Pony softly as he was reminded of all those horrid memories. Since the day he broke down to us in the kitchen I've been a lot kinder to him. I guess I realized that even though Pony is growing up, he's still a kid and still needs that security from a parent and I'm finally showing him how much I care for him. We've had a much better relationship since. "I guess Cassie will have to break down before anything good can happen" started Soda as he too was thinking about the day Ponyboy broke down in the kitchen. No one else in the gang knows exactly what happened to Ponyboy during those 3 months that he was gone but they knew generally what happened. Soda, Pony and I all knew though that what Soda had said was true. After Ponyboy broke down he got his life back together, his grades were back to A's and B's, he'd come home before curfew, he'd laugh and we all got along together again. Maybe that's what Cassie needs, to just let it all out, EVERYTHING out about what's going on in her life, then maybe she can straighten her life out as well.

Cassie's POV

I ran out of the Curtis's yard unsure of where I was going, I just let my feet carry me. I didn't want to show my face at the Shepherd's again cause it was getting really late and most people were probably having sex by now there, that's something I defiantly don't wanna get involved with. I was walking along the streets when I realized I really shouldn't. It was late and this is when most people get jumped, AND not only am I walking alone but I'm a girl. People may as well paint a red target on me, that's how vulnerable I am right now. "What's safer, the streets or father?" I asked myself out loud. I decided Father would cause at least there I know I would never get killed in the process. I walked back home pretty fast but walked very slowly up the steps hoping he was passed out. I opened the door quietly and shut it, I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. I sighed in relief. I walked up the stairs to my room but stopped when I saw father passed out in front of my bedroom door. This can't be good. He was waiting for me tonight which means he was really pissed off. I wondered what I should do. I'll sleep in Steve's room cause there's a lock on that door. I stepped over the drunken ass hole so quietly and carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. Just as I stepped over him I heard the slamming of breaks by our house and I knew father was gonna wake up in a second from the noise. I ran to Steve's room as fast as I could as I heard him waking up. "YOU FUCKING BRAT!" He screamed as he got up chasing after me. I ran into Steve's room and tried to shut the door but father was on the other side trying to open it, he was a lot stronger than me so the door was slowly opening. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed but it didn't help as he pushed the door open. He stood before me and I looked around realizing there was no way out. Steve's window was jammed shut, it has been that way for months and my only way out was the door that father was blocking. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT!" He screamed at me as he tried to grab me. I ran behind him trying to get to the door but he grabbed my leg as I fell to the ground in a large thump. He turned me over and slapped me right across my face. I heard our front gate open, I thought for a second that someone came to help me but no one knew about this. Father must have heard it too cause he stopped for a second until I heard the front door open. I tried to scream for help but father places his hand over my mouth so fiercely I could barely breath out of my nose. "DAD?" Shouted "Steve?" hollered Father from the bedroom. "Ya dad it's me, have you seen Cassie she's missing?" Called Steve from downstairs 'please Steve come upstairs please' I prayed silently. "No son, she's not here. Go check Bucks" said Father as he glared evilly at me. "And don't come home till you find her!" He added as I heard Steve shut the door to the house as my only superman left. I knew this couldn't be good. At least before hand father would only hurt me for about 10 minutes but when he said "don't come back until you find her" I knew this time was going to be different. My face paled as I realized what he was thinking about doing. I looked around as he continued to hold his hand over my mouth for anything that I could use to protect myself. . .nothing was there. He let go of my mouth and I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that Steve wasn't far away enough to hear me. Father grew immediately furious at me as he beat me till I shut up. He was still sitting on me and it hurt like a bitch but I knew this wasn't the end of the night for him. "My girlfriend left me because she thought I was mistreating you" he growled down at me, "so where's my fun gone? You took it away therefore your gonna take it back." He continued. I was scared out of my mind now, when he said "fun" he always meant sex. I started to shake from fear and I knew there was no where to go. He over powered me by about 150 pounds, I had no chance of escaping. I cried out in pain but it was silenced by the ways of the night in Tulsa.

Steve's POV

It was 3 am and no one had seen or heard from Cassie. I was over at the Curtis house with the entire gang. We were all awake and we were all worried out of our minds. She could have gotten jumped, or she could be dead at the side of the road and we wouldn't know. I heard guys outside making sex remarks to a girl passing buy until I heard the Curtis gate open. Two Bit, Pony, Soda, Darry and I were all in the living room, the only other person who would ever come at this late at night was "CASSIE!" I yelled as I saw her open up the Curtis door. She looked like crap. Her face was tear stained and her shirt was slightly ripped. She looked pale and had pain stricken expression on her face along with countless bruises and cuts. We all rose from the couch and I rushed over to her. I tried to hug her but she slapped me so hard across the face my eyes didn't focus for a few seconds. "WHAT THE HELL CASSIE?" I shouted at her. She looked right at me as I saw how hurt she was, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE RIGHT THERE AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU WERE RIGHT THERE, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT BUT YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT!" She screamed at me as a sea of tears ran down her face. "You left me when you could have saved me" she said quietly while still looking right at me.

Cassie's POV

"Cassie?" Asked Ponyboy cautiously. I looked over and saw my best friend. I ran up to him and threw myself in his arms. I hugged him harder than I have ever hugged anyone as I cried into his shoulder. The whole room was silent except for my tears and Ponyboy's words of reassurance. "Cassie, baby, what happened?" Asked Pony sweetly as he continued to hug me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes unsure of what to say. Ponyboy looked deep into my eyes, a few months ago when we were inseparable he could figure out exactly what I was saying just by looking in to my eyes. I guess he was trying to figure out what it was now. A sudden realization crossed his face and I knew he figured it out. "It's been your father all along hasn't it?" He asked me. I looked away from him. He grabbed my chin softly and forced me to look at him "Cassie, hasn't it?" He wasn't gonna leave me alone until I answered him. The whole room was looking at us, mainly me as Steve looked the most upset but Darry seemed the most frightened for me, I think he already figured out what happened when the others didn't. "Yes" I said quietly as tears fell down my face harder. "But Cassie I was there tonight, you weren't there" said Steve. I let go of Ponyboy as I walked over to Steve, "NO YOU WERNT THERE, YOUR VOICE WAS BUT YOU WERNT! DIDN'T YOU SUSPECT A THING WHEN THAT ASS HOLE DIDN'T SHOW HIS FACE, OR HOW ABOUT WHEN HE SAID "DON'T COME HOME UNTIL YOU FIND HER" HES NEVER CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU KNOW IT SO WHY DO YOU THINK HE WANTED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE ALL NIGHT? HUH? WHY? MAYBE BECAUSE HIS GIRLFRIEND LEFT HIM AND HE HAD NO ONE ELSE TO HAVE HIS FUN WITH BUT I CAME HOME AT THE WRONG TIME! IF YOU HAD ONLY COME UPSTAIRS YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! IF YOU HADNT LEFT THE HOUSE YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME! YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM .." I stopped shouting, I couldn't speak anymore, tears were falling off of my face one right after the other. I couldn't control them anymore. "You could have protected me" I said quietly as everyone finally figured out what happened to me tonight. I could tell Steve was at a loss of words, and when he does that he blames someone else for the situation. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DRESS AND ACT LIKE A SLUT THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Steve shouted at me. "STEVE!" Soda shouted at him as Soda came up and hugged me. "Steve this is not her fault, and you know it just as much as I do. She couldn't have prevented it but you could have as her big brother. You should be trying to comfort Cassie, not making her feel even more insecure!" Finished Soda. Soda never yelled at Steve so this was a huge deal for them to be fighting. Steve looked at the ground for a second before heading towards the door, "Cassie, stay here for the night" is all he said to me as he walked out of the house. "Come on Cassie, let's get you cleaned up. Pony can you grab her an extra pair of pajamas for the night?" Said Darry, Ponyboy went into the bedroom as Darry lead me to the bathroom to clean off my cuts.

"Why didn't you tell us Cassie?" Asked Darry as he bandaged all the cuts I have. "because I didn't want him to hurt anyone else." I said. "Cassie we all care for you so much, we would have done anything to get you out of that situation" replied Darry. We were both silent for a minute unsure of what to say. "When you said he had fun with you, you meant he raped you, didn't you?" Asked Darry solemnly. I was silent, I didn't want to remember any of that. "Ya" I replied quietly as a tear ran down my face. Darry hugged me, "Cassie, none of us will ever let that happen to you again" said a voice beside me, I looked up and saw Ponyboy there holding the pajamas. Darry stood up and walked out of the bathroom, "oh Cass, you can sleep in my bed tonight, and I'll make an appointment for you to see the doctor tomorrow" Darry said before he left. I nodded in response. "Here" said Pony as he handed me the pajamas. "Thanks Ponyboy" I replied. "For what?" He smirked. "For everything" as I kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy's POV

**O**ver the past week, the entire gang has been trying to help Cassie. Unfortunately I'm the only one who gets through to her in the least -how? - I have NO idea. Darry tries to get Cassie to talk a bout her feelings, that didn't work too well. Soda tried to get Cassie to laugh and have fun but she's too sad to find anything funny. Two Bit tried to get her drunk but Darry flipped out and yelled at Two Bit. Steve shoplifted a love story novel for her but she didn't read it. I knocked on her bedroom door, ever since that night with her father she's been living here-Darry won't have it any other way. I ran my fingers through my greased hair. I always got nervous before I went to talk to Cassie now a days cause I never knew how I'd find her. Some days she would be crying, others angry, others scared and some days (if we were lucky) we would be with the real Cassie, carefree and fun. 'She must still be sleeping' I thought to myself as I walked back to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was only 8am but I had a nightmare so I couldn't sleep anymore. Cassie's usually up at 7am so I thought she might wanna keep me company. I heard the front gate open and wondered who it could be. Steve and Soda went to the drag race last night and got home real late so they won't be up for hours. Darry's asleep and Two Bit doesn't wake up till at least 11. The door opened and in walked Cassie. "Hey Cassie, where did you go?" I asked casually as I made scrambled eggs. "I was over at Curly Shepherds" she replied as she walked to get some water. "He's up already?" I asked shocked cause last night was Friday so he usually gets really drunk. "No, I left before he woke up" she replied as I dropped the bowl I was carrying in to the sink with a loud crash as she realized she had said too much. "You snuck out last night and spent the night with him, didn't you?" I asked horrified. I mean Curly's a friend but he was known for his one night stands. "I didn't sleep with him Pony, I swear!" Cassie said. "I just wanted to clear my head so I went to his party and Curly offered me a place to crash for the night, no biggie" she finished. "So to clear your head you got really drunk?" Said a voice behind us. Darry walked into the kitchen with his arms crossed and looking quite ticked off. Cassie looked to the ground as I walked out of the room. I defiantly didn't want to be a part of this conversation.

Cassie's POV

Pony left the room once Darry entered, looking really pissed off I might add.. 'Pony your suck a coward' I thought to myself as Pony walked away. "Cassie why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Darry asked me. "Do what?" I asked stupidly. "GET DRUNK!" Snapped Darry annoyed. I looked at the ground foolishly. When I finally spoke my voice was weak. "I like the way it feels, not to feel" Darry knelt down so that he and I were level. "Cassie, I understand what you're saying, but you drink too often for it to be safe. I worry about you Cassie, because alcoholism is hereditary and so you are very much in danger of drinking like what your father does. I'm not saying to stop drinking, cause being a teen, I know you will drink, but just cut down, OK?" Darry said quietly looking at me. "OK Darry, I'll cut down" I said as I looked at him, and only, I really meant it this time. He hugged me and was about to leave the kitchen when he turned around. "Wait" I began, he turned around. "You're not punishing me for sneaking out?" I asked confused. "Now what are you talking about? You were here all night" he said playfully as he winked at me and walked out of the room. "Your so tuff Darry" I said to myself as I headed to the shower, with a smile on.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponyboy's POV

**E**verything's been a lot better lately with Cassie. She's laughing, having fun , and being herself-except when it comes to her when she's around me. It's like she's keeping a secret from me but is too scared to admit it, even to herself. She's been staying at home a lot lately (by home I mean my house-it's her home now too). I think she's scared that she's going to step over the boundary of Darry's rules. She's been a lot better about drinking and partying but now Darry's concerned because she never leaves the house. "Hey Ponyboy?" Asked Darry from the kitchen. "Yeah?" I called back as I was scribbling the last answer to my math homework. Darry walked in and sat beside me on the sofa. "Could you maybe take Cassie to the movies or something tonight? I want her to get out and have some fun." "Yeah sure" I replied slowly as I looked at Darry. His eyes weren't so cold as usual, they seemed ..worried.. As I continued to look at him, I noticed that his eyes were glazed over and he had dark black circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept well in days. "Darry?" I asked concerned. He looked at me, almost as if he had forgotten that I was here, like he thought that he was alone in the room with only his thoughts and emotions to accompany him. "What's wrong? You look worried" I said cautiously. I didn't know how Darry would react to my comment, considering the fact that he liked to hide all of his emotions, and today at least, he failed.

Darry's POV  
"Yeah baby, I'm fine" I said as I forced myself to smile. Pony didn't look convinced. "Come here baby" I said as I reached my arms out. It's been so long, too long, since I've hugged him, that when he slipped into my arms I felt like crying. He meant more to me than he could ever know. The only reason why I'm so hard on him is because I care for him so much. I want him to grow up and get out of this type of life. He and the rest of the gang think that being a greaser is a lot more fun than being some Soc, but being an adult, its horrible. I remember how hard it was for me to find a job because of my "status" in Tulsa. Most employers didn't trust me because of where my neighborhood was. I ran my hand a long Pony's back as I tried to store this moment in my memory forever-its probably wont happen again. Pony's growing up and he's not going to want to be with his brother's a lot through the next few years-teenage rebellion. I sighed to myself. It only felt like a second later, Pony hopped off my lap. "Bye Darry" he said as he headed out the door, "I'm meeting Cassie at the lot" he said as he shut the door behind him. Truth be told, not everything was OK with me. I got a call from social services today about Cassie. If I wanted Cassie to continue to live with us, then I'd have to adopt her. The government needed her caregiver to be her actual legal guardian because she isn't of age yet. I told them that I'd think about it. I would love to have Cassie continue to live with us, I really would, but to be a legal guardian of a 3rd kid seemed a bit much for me. I wanted to talk to Sodapop tonight about it, while Pony was out with Cassie.

Pony's POV

"Hey Cassie" I said as I walked over to her sitting figure in the grass. She looked so cute just playing with the grass. I sat down next to her as the grass blew slightly in the wind; it was then that I noticed a single tear was running down her cheek. "Cass" I began, but she turned her head away from me. "Cassie, babe, what's wrong?" I asked her, she didn't respond, only looked away further into the distance. I placed my finger under her chin and gently forced her to look at me. It was then that I noticed a red mark, almost at the stage of a bruise, on her lower cheek bone. "Cassie, babe, what happened to you? Who did this?" I asked as I wrapped her in my arms. She was shivering, either from the cold of November or being so upset. Either way, me holding her calmed her down. "Father found me after school" is all she said and I knew what happened. "Oh baby" I soothed her as I held her close to me. She rested her head under my chin against my chest as her breathing steadied. We stat there until she was alright again, but even after she stopped crying, I continued to hold onto her. I held onto her tighter and closer than before. My cheek laid against hers as I kissed her cheek. I wanted to kiss her more than anything else in the world. She snuggled in closer to me. She looked up at me as I started caressing her cheek with my fingers. Her big eyes looking at me with so much admiration in them that I couldn't help but smile down at her. I moved closer to her as my smile slowly disappeared and I brushed my lips against hers in the most perfect kiss.

Cassie's POV

I felt Ponyboy's lips against mine and I started to realize what was happening. I was kissing my very best friend, Ponyboy Curtis. It felt so right for something that I never expected. I wanted this moment to last, forever. I realized that this was Ponyboy's first kiss, and in many ways, it was my first real one too. I've received innocent little pecks from boys during parties but nothing that felt anything like this. I ran my hands over his shirt and around his neck. The kiss deepened as I opened my mouth wider as we explored each other's mouths. I pulled him closer to me so that our bodies were touching all over. I fell backwards onto the grass as I brought Ponyboy down with me. I was underneath him, in between the grass and Pony's body. My arms were still around his neck as I ran my hands softly through his greased hair. We pulled apart for a moment so we could catch our breath. "I'm glad you came to find me" I said to him as I smiled. He smirked his sexy little smirk, "I actually came down to see if you wanted to catch a movie with me-but THAT was much more fun" he replied playfully. "I've got a better idea" I said as I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him off the grass. "Let's go to the Shepherds party, there's always some 'games' there" I replied while smirking. Pony smirked in reply; he pushed me gently against the tree and kissed me hungrily. I moaned in pleasure as he kissed my neck. "You know Pony, if we go to the party, we can find a room and do so much more than in this lot." I said as I raised my eyebrows at him. "Let's go then!" He replied as he grabbed my hand and ran with me towards the Shepherds.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me SO long to update. I couldn't think of anything to write, however I want to thank whoseriouslycares For your brilliant idea!!!!! Also just because of what will be happening in the story I've changed Pony and Cassies' age, they are both 16 now! Anyways, enjoy!

Three weeks later

**Cassie's POV**

Ponyboy and I have been dating now for three weeks, and it's been amazing. Except for one little detail, no one knows. We decided that we didn't want to complicate anything in case we broke up, causing our friends and Ponyboy's family members (and in my case Steve) to feel awkward afterwards. Also we knew that if Darry and Steve knew that we were dating we would never be allowed to leave the house…It's also more fun this way.

"Cassie, you there?!" His voice gliding into my body so effortlessly I couldn't help but smile. I looked up to meet the eyes of Pony. "Yah, I'm here, I was just thinking" I replied as I leaned forward and kissed him. We pulled away too soon knowing that the rest of our family and friends was in the living room watching TV, waiting for Pony and I to finish making breakfast. "Pony is breakfast almost ready? I'm starving!" I heard Two-Bit yell over the sound of Mickey Mouse. "Yah Two Bit, its almost done" I called back for Pony. "Good, cause Darry will be grumpy if he comes home from grocery shopping too see that there's no food ready!" Yelled back Soda with a chuckle. "Yah Soda, we know" we replied together smiling. Pony and I have both felt the wrath of Darry before and we defiantly don't need him on our case now. I was leaning against the refrigerator with Ponyboy leaning towards me as I saw the pancakes behind him browning. "Pony the pancakes are done" I said to him trying to move out of his grasp. "So?" He whispered back as he kissed me softly. We pulled away right when the door opened to reveal Darry lugging in the groceries. I finished setting the table as Pony flipped the last pancake onto the platter. "Hey guys, breakfast looks great thanks" encouraged Darry as we walked into the kitchen placing the groceries on the counter. "Finally! I'm starved" chipped in Two Bit as he and the crew walked into the kitchen. As everyone sat down, I caught Pony casting sideways glances at me, we smiled at each other and joined our family.

After breakfast, everyone slugged into the living room to continue their weekend routine. Two-Bit finishing off the cake, even though he ate more breakfast then anyone else, Soda and Steve playing cards, Darry reading the paper and Pony and I sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. It was always so hard to be with the gang and Pony at the same time, to resist the urge to lay my head softly on his shoulder with his arms wrapped protectively around me. "What's everyone's plans for tonight?" Darry asked as he flipped the paper to the sports section. I looked up at Pony for a moment without anyone noticing. We had been invited to the Shepherds' party tonight, but we knew that Soda and Steve were invited too, so we couldn't just sneak out and get to the party without being seen by either one. We knew we had to ask Darry's permission to go or else we would be caught by Soda and Steve. "Actually" started Pony as he mustered up his courage to ask Darry. "Cassie and I were hoping to go to the Shepherds' party tonight, can we?" Darry looked up from his paper with a stern look on his face.."oh crap" was the only thing I could think of.

**Soda's POV**

After hearing Pony ask Darry if he and Cassie could go to the Shepherds' party, I noticed  
how Darry tensed up. Steve and I had already been planning on going and usually we  
wouldn't want Pony and Cassie there, simply because we know how often the cops get  
involved. However, they have been cooped up in the house a lot lately and Steve and I were hoping to get them out of the house and have some fun. Maybe it will be good for them. Before Darry could state the 100 reasons why the party was no place to two 16 years olds, I decided against my better judgement and jumped in. "Oh great Pony! Steve and I were going tonight also! We could do some nice family bonding there" I piped in while winking at Cassie. She looked at me and smiled, well aware of what I was doing. Darry immediately turned from Pony to me. "You both are going tonight?" He asked while looking at us suspiciously. I simply nodded my head as I threw down my last ace in my hands into our pile of cards. Darry's probably completely confused as to why I'm going to Shepherds' party, considering I usually never go. Before he could ask I simply answered the question that was brewing inside his head. "I thought it would be a good idea for me to meet some new girls. To get over the last one." Silence hit Darry like a ton of bricks. I hated using that cheap shot about my heartbreak with Sandy but I knew it would win the argument. Darry sighed as he realized he lost the argument that he hadn't even fought yet. "Fine, Pony and Cassie you guys can go to the party. But Soda and Steve" Darry started as he turned to us with those warning eyes. "You better watch out for them, no drinking, no smoking, no drugs. Got it?" Darry's eyes were like daggers shooting towards us as he warned us of the consequences without saying a word. We nodded in agreement, not even questioning Darry's authority.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Pony's POV**

Steve, Cassie, Soda and I just left the house and started walking towards the Shepherds. We could hear the party several blocks away and was completely surprised that the

neighbours hadn't called the cops yet. However I guess if Tim Shepherd was your neighbour, the last thing you'd want is for him to find out you called the cops on his party. I

noticed Soda kept casting sideways glances at me, or maybe it was Cassie, who was walking directly beside me..man he sure was protective of her. "Now guys listen up" Soda

started, he sounded serious for a moment before going back to his dancing personality. "I stuck my neck out for you two to get here tonight. So don't do anything stupid..and if

you do, don't let Darry find out" he looked at me and smirked when he mentioned the word 'stupid.' …yah, yah I know, I don't use my head. We walked up the steps and into

the house but was greeted with such loud music I was surprised the speakers hadn't blown yet. All around us teenagers were guzzling drinks, making out in the corner and

putting white powder into straight lines on the coffee table. Drunken greaser girls stumbled past us with their drink in one hand and their guy for the night in the other, leading

them to the bedrooms upstairs. A cute blond winked at Soda from across the room who didn't look completely smashed yet.

**Cassie's POV**

I noticed the blond girl checking out Soda yet was more interested in Soda's response. The perfect little smirk and he was off to talk to her. Steve looked around for a second

more or two looking for everyone he knew, or maybe people he was trying to avoid. I'm not quite sure, either way he was going to be distracted soon so Pony and I could find

a place to be together. He smiled..he must have seen the girl he was looking for. Before he started walking towards her he shot me and Pony a look. "Don't do ANYTHING

stupid." That's all he said before he walked away from us and probably into a bed with that chick. I looked around to make sure no one was we knew was in glancing distance

of us.

Neither of us wanted to get caught by our brothers. Realizing the coast was clear I grabbed his hand and lead him away from the large crowd and into the dark hallway. The

moment we were out of viewing distance from our brothers I kissed him. Steve wouldn't let me wear heals tonight so I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him.

**Pony's POV**

As soon as Cassie's lips touched mine it only took a moment before I deepened it. It was always so hard to be around the gang with her, and never being able to kiss her or to

hold her. I gently pushed Cassie against the wall as I continued to kiss her, moving my hand from her waist to just under her shirt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and

pulled me closer to her. As her fingers ran through my hair I kissed her harder and more fiercely. "Hey!" We jumped back from each other just as Tim Shepherd passed by us,

"throw me another beer!" He called to a buddy of his in the other room, as he walked out of the hallway. Cassie looked at me, feeling just as frustrated as I about us being

interrupted. I reached my hand out to her and as she grasped it I pulled her to me.

**Cassies POV**

Pony pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently while he still held my hand against his chest with his own. I saw the mischief in his eyes and already knew what he was

thinking. "Pony we can't go to the bedrooms!" I looked at him as if he were crazy but he only smirked back. "Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before." He whispered.

On the one hand he made an excellent point, we have already slept together a few times, this time wouldn't make a difference. Damn his sexy smirk, it will be the death of me

one day. "But what will we do if we get caught by Soda or Steve? It's one thing if they caught us kissing but a completely other story if they catch us in bed together! Steve

would skin you alive!" I hissed back. Yet at the same time..I really didn't care if Steve and Soda walked in on us. I mean I'd be embarrassed as hell but I wouldn't really care

about their opinion of Pony and my relationship. He looked at me and chuckled at my argument. "You actually think that Steve and Soda will be looking for us yet? They are

going to be here for at least a couple more hours, and if they did look for us they would assume we went for a walk way before they even thought about checking the

bedrooms." …he did make a good point. And with that I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.

**Soda's POV**

"Hey Steve!" I called across the room. Even though I'm sure he heard me, he didn't move his drunken ass from on top of that girl on the sofa. I walked over to him and gently

pulled him away from the girl who looked like she was about to pass out. "Whah…tah doing So..Duh?" He slurred a sentence that I don't think could be qualified as a sentence

at me..man he even _smelt _wasted. "Common Steve its past midnight, we gotta go before Darry skins us." I grabbed Steve by the collar and lead him around the house looking

for Pony and Cassie. Where were they? I entered the hallway calling their names when suddenly I saw them. They were walking down the steps from the upstairs. I looked at

them confused for a moment but shrugged it off. "Hey guys, time to go, Steve's drunk, and I met a girl. Mission accomplished. And we did it all before 1am." I smiled up at

them as they laughed and followed me out of the house. We walked down the street quietly. Or at least it _was _quiet until Steve started singing, really loudly, and horribly out of

tune might I add, "I'm a little teapot." Man that kid was weird! Pony and Cassie were being awfully quiet beside me. "You guys have fun?" I asked while laughing at Steve

dancing in a circle with his arms out expecting to fly at any second. I noticed them both look at each other out of the corner of my eye for only a moment before answering.

"Yeah we did, ran into some friends from school" Pony replied. Then I remember what I wanted to ask them before we left the party. "What were you guys doing upstairs

anyways?" I asked while still chuckling at Steve as he screamed how little his teapot was. "Uh, we were just talking. The party was too loud to talk so we went upstairs" Cassie

replied before joining in on my laughter at Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I know the tests used in this chapter didn't actually exist till after when the book takes place but cut me some slack! Lol xoxo)

**Cassies POV**

I woke up feeling like crap. I was completely nauseated and immediately ran to the bathroom. What the hell? I didn't even drink last night…or was I so drunk I don't even

remember drinking? No, that couldn't be it. I remember sleeping with Ponyboy upstairs at the Shepherds' party. I didn't drink. At all. It was 6am and no one in the house was

awake yet thankfully, so I leaned against the bathroom wall waiting for the nausea to subside. About 20 minutes later I felt a lot better I stood up from the floor. I turned on the

facet and splashed my face with the cold water and was amused at how weird the house sounded when no one was awake. After brushing my teeth I walked out into the

kitchen and started making breakfast.

**5 days later**

**Still Cassie's POV**

Shit, this can't be happening. There's no way this could be happening. I looked down at the pregnancy test for what seemed to be the 100th time in that minute. NO! I'm not …

No there's no way I could possibly be…that's just impossible. I'm not pregnant!! Who was I kidding. The damn pregnancy test said I was. NO!. Just to make sure I used a

second one. NO…this can't possibly be happening. I mean just because I've been sick every morning for the last 5 mornings straight throwing up, then it mysteriously goes

away within a half hour of waking up and I'm fine, and two pregnancy tests say it's positive DOESN'T mean I'm actually pregnant. Thank god no one was awake yet. No one

noticed me throwing up at all, I've been waking up a lot earlier than normal these last 5 mornings and thank god no one else has been up. I decided to read the back of the

pregnancy test just to see their accuracy. "This home pregnancy test has an accuracy of 99. False positive tests are rare but if you are unsure please consult a doctor. If you

consult a doctor please mention any other symptoms that you may have . Please note that morning sickness usually starts in the first month or so of the pregnancy, peaking in the

fifth to seventh weeks, and continuing until the 14th to 16th week. For half of the sufferers, it ends by the 16th week of pregnancy. It may take the others up to another month to

get relief." …Oh..dear..god. 'Well maybe this isn't morning sickness' I said quietly to myself. 'Did Pony and I sleep together roughly a month ago?' ..We first slept together at

Shepherds party and that happened right after he met me in the park, about a month ago. I remember that night very clearly. I remember wondering if I was a slut for sleeping

with him for the first time the same night he first kissed me, but we talked about it and realized that we both have cared for each other a long time. I cared for Pony deeply but I

was so scared that night that he was going to hurt me or that he was using me. I remember how he held me for hours until our curfew crept closer and closer, how when we

were walking home we simply talked. I swear that boy can read my mind sometimes, for right when we about to reach the gate he took my hand and kissed me gently. "Cassie"

he whispered while looking into my eyes. "I will never hurt you, I will always protect you and I have always loved you." I remember how comforted he made me feel, the first

time I actually felt cared for since father.. My thoughts cut themselves off inside my head as my blood ran cold yet I broke out in petrified sweat. Father.. He raped me…He

raped me only a week before a slept with Pony..What if.. Oh my god..what if.. My body started to violently tremble as I realized what this could mean. What if this baby wasn't

Ponyboy's? My breaths started to become in pants as my freezing blood pumped faster and faster through my veins, causing me to panic. Its been 4 weeks since I first slept

with Pony and father raped me 5 weeks ago. I forcefully tried to fight the tears that started to crash down my face. I leaned my head against the wall with my knees curled

against my chest as I hugged myself tighter and tighter. What was I going to do? How could I possibly explain this to Ponyboy? To Steve? I heard a bedroom door squeak

open, it's probably Darry awake with the sunrise. I quickly turned on the shower and jumped in, hoping that the water would calm my nerves and allow me to catch my breath

again.

**Darry's POV**  
I heard the shower on and was surprised. It was only about 7am, no one is ever up this early. I began to make eggs for breakfast. I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom

door open a few minutes later. "Hey Darry" I heard a soft voice call from behind. "Hey Cass, what you doing up so early?" I asked. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep" she replied.

"Can I help you with breakfast?" "You can set the table, that would be great, thanks kiddo." I smiled at her, she really deserved so much more than the home life she had with

her father. I smiled as I realized the important news I was going to tell everyone this morning at breakfast. Everyone slowly woke up and sat at the table. Soda was highly

disappointed that the eggs weren't green. The entire family was there, Steve , Two-Bit, Soda, Ponyboy, Cassie and I all sat around the table. "Now guys before we start digging

into the breakfast I need to tell you something important." I began. Everyone looked up completely confused. I didn't blame them considering I never had big news. "Now I

talked to the social worker about Cassie living with us full time. Unfortunately, Cassie you are only allowed to live permanently in the home of your guardian until you are 18.

However, after explaining your circumstances at home to the social worker, she has agreed to let me plead for guardianship of you. All the paper work is done, all you have to

do is stand in front of a judge and say that you agree with your new guardianship."

**Cassie's POV  
**My fork actually dropped out of my hands and clattered onto the plate. "W-what?" Was all I could say. I would never have to go back to fathers home again. I was speechless.

Completely and utterly speechless. "I have no idea what to say Darry, …thank you" was all I could manage to whisper. I was thrilled but completely shocked. I got up from the

table and walked over to Darry and hugged him. He hugged me back as he whispered in my ear "just don't screw it up" as he smiled. I laughed at his response as I made my

way back to my seat. "That's awesome Cassie! Your going to legally be like our sister!" Shouted Soda as he was bouncing up and down in his chair from excitement. Then a

thought dawned on me. If Darry was my guardian, and he's Pony and Soda's guardians too, then that makes Pony and I related. Oh god. Ponyboy seemed to realize what this

meant right then also, I felt his hand grab mine under the table, completely unnoticed by everyone else.

After breakfast Ponyboy and I found ourselves in his bedroom supposedly doing homework. "Pony what does this mean about us? If Darry takes legal guardianship of me then

us dating is completely illegal. And to make matters worse how is the gang going to take to us dating when we are siblings in the eyes of the government?!" I frantically

scrambled to find the words I needed to explain the seriousness of this situation. Not to mention the fact how me being pregnant would completely screw up Darry's

guardianship of me. "Cassie?" I looked up to see Pony staring at me curiously. "You alright babe? You went off into your thoughts but had a petrified look on your face." He

asked cautiously. I looked at him and thought about telling him, about confiding in him about my pregnancy. But I couldn't drag Pony into this. What would happen if it wasn't

his? He would never look at me again, knowing that the baby growing inside of me belonged to another man, let alone my father. Even though a million thoughts were whizzing

around my head and I could feel my disparity start to break down my wall of confidence, I simple put on a fake smile. "Yeah Pony I'm fine, just worried about this custody

thing." He bought it. But for how long? How long will I be able to hold back from breaking down?


End file.
